Key Charm
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Y cuando sus miradas se conectaron, de manera recíproca una sensación comenzó a inundar su razón, nublándolos por completo. Supieron entonces que, nada podían hacer con ese sentimiento, como si fuera alguna especie de hechizo ellos ya parecían destinados el uno al otro. Au. Rinharu. TwoShot.


**¡Hola!**

**Soy Marrie Jei y vengo a traerles una nueva historia, esta vez una de mi OTP que es el RinHaru.**

**Nombre**: Key Charm.

**Autor: **Marrie Jei.

**Extensión: **TwoShot.

**Couple: **RinHaru.

**Género: **Romance.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Lemon (Hasta el segundo capítulo)

**Disclaimer: **Bien, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, se los dejo a sus respectivos autores y agradezco que hayan tenido la brillante idea de crear seres tan perfectos.

**¡Espero y lo disfruten!**

* * *

_**Key Charm.**_

…

_Fiddle, darling._

…

Pidió un café cargado y observó los marcos en los muros, frente al balcón del restaurant, todos repletos de mariposas amarillas. La mesera llegó en pocos minutos con una taza blanca y una cuchara, dándole una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta.

Nanase sentía que no debía contarle a Makoto. Era lo suficientemente consciente de que él podía cargar con sus problemas y no mortificar a su amigo. Pero era terco. Makoto era como ese hermano mayor al que no te puedes quitar de encima por cada pequeño inconveniente que tú tuvieras con la vida y siempre quisiera apoyarte. Tal vez, debería dejar de estar tan al pendiente de él.

Sin embargo, Tachibana parecía no pensar lo mismo. El incluso dio un sorbo a su té helado y recargó los codos en la planicie, cruzando los dedos bajo su barbilla y delineando en sus labios una de esas sonrisas que no querían encajar con el ambiente.

-"No es tu culpa"- Dijo su amigo al fin.-"Te aseguro que esto no es nada. Hablaré con la profesora Ama para que escriba una carta, ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de nosotros. Nos ayudará."-

Haber creído que Makoto se enteraría después, había sido un pequeño pensamiento crédulo que flasheo en su mente por un momento. Quizá tenía razón y no había razón para enfadarse lo suficiente. Se lamentó, porque toda esa semana había estado meditando y tratando de encontrar un buen orden para la explicación que le tenía que dar a su amigo. Y no fue necesario.

-"Aún así…"- Murmuró.-"Me esforzaré y buscaré en otro lado, por si acaso."-

Makoto sonrió, con los ojos enchispados.

-"Yo igual lo haré. Deja de preocuparte y trata de pintar algo con buena inspiración, te hará bien."- Sonrió nervioso.- "Los cuadros que pintaste estos días eran terroríficos, Haru. Procuraré mantenerte feliz más a menudo."-

Haruka miró a Makoto y bebió de su taza.

-"Eso no es necesario."-

-"Entonces quita esa cara."-

-"Es la misma de siempre."-

El chico castaño rio de buena gana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose al frente después y observar como al menos los ojos azules se entrecerraban un poco, sonriendo levemente.

-"Debo ir al centro".- Recordó bebiéndose la mitad del café.

-"No hagas eso."- Regañó Makoto.-"Luego te dolerá el estómago y tendré que cuidarte."-

Pero no lo decía con molestia, más bien con resignación, como si esa fuera la única solución.

-"Nos vemos."- Se paró y se colgó atrás su mochila.-"Paga por mí, por favor."-

-"¿Qué? ¡Esa era tu intención desde el principio!"- Pero su amigo salió del local.-"¡Haru!"-

-"Señor, por favor no haga alboroto, desesperará a los demás clientes."-

…

Afuera está lloviendo. Se alegra de haberlo previsto y haber cargado con el paraguas. Las gotas parecen ir en un desliz inclinado y golpean monótonamente sobre la barrera de plástico que lo protege, incluso logran salpicarle por el lado derecho.

La gente a su alrededor se refugiaba bajo los anuncios y lonas de negocios. Incluso ahora, parecía ser un buen día. Nublado y con pocas personas en las calles era agradable.

En estos tiempos había sentido que algo le faltaba. Algo que nunca había tenido pero que necesitaba. De seguro estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Pero… ¿Qué era esa sensación de vacío y soledad? Tenía amigos que podían hacerlo reír y que le apoyaban.

_¿Qué era?_

Paseó su distraída y desenfocada mirada por los alrededores, sin nada llamativo que ver. Estuvo a punto de volver su rostro cuando el rabillo de su ojo captó una mancha roja. Era quizá la abrumadora sensación de sentirse observado la que lo hizo voltear.

_Rojo y espeluznante._

Sus ojos temblaron y se quedaron acaparados a la mirada dominante del otro lado de la calle. Lo miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.

_Escalofríos._

Haruka descendió un poco la mirada al notar que esa persona utilizaba su cuerpo para, tal vez, cubrir de la lluvia al largo y pequeño estuche negro que mantenía tras de sí, pegado a la pared.

Era un violín.

Oh, se le mojaría.

…

-"¿Necesita algo más?"-

-"No…"- Murmuró para sí y releyó la lista.-"Un lápiz HB."-

-"¿Es todo, cierto?"- Dijo el encargado y le entregó los materiales en una bolsa pequeña, junto con el ticket. Haruka sacó el dinero y se lo entrego agradeciendo con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de salir.

Puso la bolsa dentro de su mochila y la cerró con un suspiro. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera y se colgó la mochila, notando que fuera el clima sólo había empeorado.

-"Si quiere…"-Comenzó a decir el encargado dentro de la tienda.-"Puede esperar aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme, ¿lleva algo para cubrirse?"-

-"Gracias, así está bien".- Respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

…

-"¡Achu!"-

-"Esto ya lo presentía"- Dijo Makoto al pasarle los pañuelos para que se limpiara la nariz.

-"Haruka-sempai, debió ser más precavido al salir"- Habló Rei esta vez.

-"Eres malo, Haru-chan"- Reclamó Nagisa con un puchero aniñado.-"¿Qué pasó con esa sombrilla que te regalé en tu cumpleaños? Sé que no te gustó, pero hubiera sido lindo que la usaras."

Haruka había sentido apenas una pizca de vergüenza cuando salió a la calle con esa sombrilla de plástico rosa y estampada en pingüinos tiernos, eso no era lo importante.

-"Hubo una situación"-

-"¿Qué clase de situación?"- Preguntó el castaño a su lado.

-"Sólo una situación."- Se limitó a decir. Si decía lo que pasó, no dejarían de molestarlo por semanas.

…

A diferencia de la semana pasada, este día hacía mucho sol. Se había pasado tres días enteros con el resfriado. Y con sus amigos entrando y saliendo de su casa para cuidarlo.

El no tenía ganas de salir, pero Makoto había insistido que no era bueno para él pasársela día y noche encerrado en su casa. Tener que aguantar los gritos de los niños corriendo por ahí o el calor que parecía querer consumirlo, no era agradable en lo absoluto.

No fue hasta que un abrumador silencio se creó al pasar por un parque solitario, que comenzó a escuchar los sonidos melodiosos y suaves de una cuerda frotada.

Instintivamente, se giró a su izquierda y ahí, entre los árboles, distinguió una figura muy llamativa. Ahora era agudo, chillón, pero no molesto. Quien sabe cuántos minutos se quedó ahí parado, pero lo supo cuando el sonido dio fin y el pelirrojo bajaba su violín y comenzaba a guardarlo. Y fue en el proceso de recorrer el cierre y colgárselo en la espalda que lo vio.

Con una mirada sorprendida, pero luego igual de intensa que la primera vez. Oh… ¿qué era esta sensación de intimidación?

Haruka recorrió su mirada, lento y siguió su camino. Sintiéndose torpe y extraño, como si estuviera paranoico y propenso de tropezarse incluso con sus pies. Él lo seguía viendo, de alguna forma lo sabía.

Apretó la correa de su mochila cruzada con nerviosismo y un poco de ingenuidad resbalándole por la mente. Sus orejas, las sintió calientes, y creía que eso sólo le pasaba a un Makoto avergonzado. Se mordió por dentro el labio inferior, alejando el impulso que le exigía echar una mirada atrás mientras caminaba.

¿Pero de qué serviría?

Seguro era la única ruta que tenía para ir al lugar al que tuviera que ir, nada que ver con él. Era sólo una coincidencia muy desafortunada…

-"Oye, tú."-

Espasmos por su columna vertebral y pupilas dilatadas. Se detuvo con dificultad y de la misma forma giró su cabeza lentamente. El venía hacia él, como si no supiera que su presencia causaba un efecto de terror en Haru.

En un pequeño acto de valentía, Haru se giró por completo y quedaron frente a frente. El mirándolo fijamente y Haru sólo pudiendo aguantar de ratos.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojos, peinándolos hacia atrás y soltando un bufido.

-"Gracias."-

-"…"- Haruka lo miró a los ojos y una vez más, se quedó prendado de ellos.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, desvió la mirada y movió su pie, como si pateara algo.

-"Digo, si no fuera por tu ayuda, de seguro ahora me hubiera armado un buen rollo con eso de comprarme otro. Tú sabes, son muy caros."-

Haruka parpadeó varias veces con lentitud y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tengo que devolvértelo."-

Haru está a punto de abrir la boca y rechazarlo, pero recuerda que ese es un regalo de Nagisa. Entonces era especial.

-"¿Nos vemos en algún otro lado? Bueno, es una sombrilla, pero supongo que la necesitarás."-Murmura.

-"Mañana, aquí al medio día."-

Habla por primera vez, notando como el chico se sobresalta un poco y vuelve a mirarlo con esa mirada dominante.

-"Comenzaba a creer que eras mudo."- Habla para sí.-"Bien, hasta luego."-

Se da media vuelta y se va camino contrario.

Ah…_si_ _lo_ _estaba siguiendo_.

…

-"Mi casa no es un hotel de salida y entrada."-

Los tres chicos se echan a reír pero a Haru no le hace nada de gracia. Había llegado y todos estaban en el suelo enfrente de la televisión, cada quien con su mochila arrumbada por ahí y con el pijama puesto.

-"Es la más accesible."- Argumenta Makoto con un pan tostado en la boca.-"¿Por qué la tardanza, Haru?"-

-"¡Creímos que llegarías más temprano para que nos cocinaras la cena! Rei no resultó ser tan bueno en la cocina. Apenas y pudo encender la estufa"- Señaló Nagisa.

-"¡Nagisa-kun! Hice lo mejor que pude."- Reclamó el susodicho con una exaltación predecible.

-"Rei será un mal marido."-

Nagisa se encogió de hombros, tomó una galleta entre sus dientes y siguieron peleándose.

-"¿Pasó algo?"-

Interrogó Makoto, palmeando a su lado para que su amigo fuera y se sentara con él. Haru obedeció y ya se encontraba al lado del castaño, con los pies cruzados.

-"Nada, me quedé en el parque hasta ahora."-

-"¿Estás seguro?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Que…si viste algo interesante…"-

-"Lo mismo de siempre."-

El castaño sonrió y murmuró un "ya veo" para seguir mirando a la pantalla_. Raro_.

…

-"¿Desde cuándo te levantas así de temprano?"-

Distinguió la voz de Nagisa en un bostezo y se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio.

-"No tenía sueño."-

-"¡Moo~! Apenas y conseguimos dormirnos hace unas cuatro horas, ¿cómo no tendrías sueño?"- Se quejó con un ojo cerrado y dando otro bostezo.

¿Entonces que hacía él despierto?

-"Vuelve a dormir."-

-"No puedo hacerlo. Estaba acostado y de repente la sensación de un alma con ansiedad llegó y me despertó"- Acercó su cara y puso sus dedos índices a cada sien de su cabeza.-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Haru?"-

Nagisa era exagerado, pero se podía confiar en él.

-"Me devolverán la sombrilla"-

Murmuró, con los ojos al frente y sin ningún punto fijo. Nagisa se le quedó mirando con esa interrogante, quizás intentando comprender esa frase tan sencilla pero oculta.

-"¿Quién lo hará?"-

-"El…"-

-"¿El?"-

-"El violinista."-

Los labios del rubio se separaron en una "o" y se acercó más al azabache.

-"¿Por qué el violinista tenía tu sombrilla?"-

-"Se la dejé, para que su violín no se mojara."-

Sin embargo, Nagisa no preguntó más. Se volvió a su lugar y siguió mirando hacia arriba, como Haru lo hacía.

…

Ellos se levantaron poco después de las diez de la mañana, se ofrecieron a limpiar todo el desorden en la sala de estar y se despidieron con sonrisas en sus rostros. La de Nagisa era diferente.

Como pícara.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Ugh…algo no iba bien con el día.

-"¡Suerte, Haru-chan!"-

Una voz chillona y lejana le gritó ya de lejos. Todos estaban raros, incluso Rei, y eso que no había cruzado demasiadas palabras con él por la noche, ¿qué estaban pensando?

Hoy hacía frío. Tenía que usar la bufanda y el gorro junto con el abrigo, para no enfermarse de nuevo. Eso no le convendría, porque iba a tener la exposición la próxima semana. Pero lo que sentía justo ahora, no parecía regular a la expresión de su rostro. Se le mostraba sereno y para nada inquieto, pero era todo lo contrario.

Frio, hacía mucho frío. Un helamiento dorsal lo hizo sobresaltarse y girar su cabeza hacia atrás. Sin dejar de sorprenderse cuando el pelirrojo, desde unos metros de distancia, levantaba su mano y le indicara acercarse, obedeciendo aún sin pensarlo.

Quitó las manos de sus bolsillos y se descolgó la mochila de la espalda.

-"Ugh…Hace un frío de la mierda…"- Murmuró, tal vez para él. Abrió su mochila y atrapó la sombrilla doblada en su mano, extendiendo el brazo hacia Haru.-"Ten."-

-"Gracias."- Apenas logró decir, sin poder mirar al frente.

El pelirrojo vio a otro lado y se soltó un poco la bufanda.

-"No. Gracias a ti, no cualquiera ve a un desconocido mojándose en la calle y va y le deja su sombrilla, debes ser una muy buena persona."-

-"No fue nada."-

Dijo, con un hilo de voz. Sintió al chico acercarse y plantarse esta vez más cerca de él.

-"Soy Rin, por cierto."-

-"Haruka."- Respondió casi de inmediato.

Observó sus rojos ojos abrirse un poco y con la pupila dilatada.

-"Bien, Haruka. ¿Te importaría si vamos a algún lado? Es muy estúpido el habernos citado aquí con este clima para sólo esto."-

Haruka se sobresaltó. Aquello fue muy impredecible.

-"Bien."-

Pudo decir al fin, con esa mirada perturbante taladrándole la cabeza.

-"Tomemos un café, nos iría bien."- Pasó a su lado caminando y el pelinegro se dispuso a seguirle el ritmo.

Caminaron por las calles, silenciosos. Se cuestionaba si Rin se aburriría de una persona que no tenía nada que decir, o que _no podía_ decir nada. Entraron al mismo café en el que había estado compartiendo con Makoto las últimas semanas y se sentaron en la mesa de fondo.

-"Un café cargado."- Pidió Rin de inmediato a la chica que llegó a atenderlos.

-"Um…café con chocolate…"- Dijo Haru, sin ningún punto de vista fijo en particular.

Ella se despidió con un asentimiento.

-"…"- Sintió presión en su cabeza de nuevo, y trastabillante, elevó su vista hasta toparse con la mirada severa de Rin.-"No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?"-

-"Um…"- Gimió, como una afirmación.

-"Ah, veo, entonces creo que me agradas."- Se limitó a decir, agradeciendo cuando la mesera llegó y les dejó sus cafés a cada uno.-"¿Y bien? ¿En dónde estudias?"-

Eso fue totalmente innecesario. Haruka estaba seguro de haberlo visto más de un par de veces en la facultad, cuando tenía que ir al edificio de música por algún mandado de los profesores, y siempre lo había consternado con esa expresión cuando se detenía a mirarlo. Como si quisiera atravesarle el alma.

-"En la universidad de artes."- Murmuró con los labios contra la taza.

-"Si, creo haberte visto alguna vez, ¿en qué carrera estás?"-

-"Artes visuales."-

Y ocurrió algo inesperado. Rin recargó su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su barbilla con la palma de su mano, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

-"Es cierto. Me han dicho que eres de los más destacados de tu clase, ahora lo recuerdo. Eres Haruka Nanase, el chico silencioso."-

-"Y tú, Rin Matsuoka."- Respondió, percatándose de inmediato del ligero fruncimiento de ceño que obtuvo del pelirrojo.

-"¿Y una mierda? ¿Soy famoso?"- Bufó, sonriendo ligero.-"Si, bueno, entonces nos hemos visto un par de veces. Tal vez de aquí en adelante podremos vernos más seguido."

Lo dijo, pero sin devolverle la mirada. Haruka sintió su rostro caliente.

-"Hmn…"-

Incluso ahora con el clima, el contraste de su caluroso rostro se aglomeró en el ambiente, sintiendo los latidos acompasados por todo su cuerpo.

…

Los sueños eran confusos; risas, colores, mucho movimiento y con sobrevalorado optimismo. Incluso a veces se preguntaba si debía renunciar a eso de tener metas casi clandestinas y mejor estudiar para terminar trabajando en una oficina gris y llena de papeles. Sin embargo, eso resultaría aburrido, pensaría después, y sus deseos de seguir adelante con lo que ya había empezado dejaban de redimirse.

Bloqueo. ¿Cuánto le duraría esta vez?

Makoto lo miraba con sorpresa, acercando sus labios al vaso. Antes había tenido esa sonrisa mordaz e irónica, intentando contener la risa, pero cambió a la expresión de ahora. Más que una atracción, Makoto veía algo más fuerte y sentimental detrás de su anécdota.

-"Ugh…no sé…haz un cuento"- Sugirió el castaño.

-"Es que…no sé…no puedo escribir…"-Haruka hizo una pausa durante unos segundos, midiendo las palabras.-"Es complicado, tal vez sólo deba olvidarlo."-

-"No podrías olvidarlo, Haru."- Replicó Makoto suavemente.-"Tal vez esto tú no lo comprendas porque no lo ves desde la perspectiva de alguien que te está escuchando, pero realmente luces afectado, nunca te había pasado esto con alguna persona y es muy curioso. ¿Sabes? Había mucha gente mojándose ese día y tú decidiste ayudarlo a él. No, espera, quizás y ni siquiera te hubieras detenido a mirar, pero el si te miraba a ti, y tú tuviste la necesidad de voltear. ¿Me estás diciendo que olvidarás a una persona así cuando su presencia te dominó tanto incluso a la primera mirada?"-

"Dominar". Haruka no había tenido la necesidad para buscar un significado a lo que sentía, pero quizá Makoto tenía razón. Desde que lo vio en los jardines traseros de la escuela tocando, no pudo mantener su cabeza quieta y mucho menos, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él, pero seguía moviendo mordazmente el arco sobre las cuerdas, ¿eso qué significaba?

-"…"-

-"Dicen algunas cosas de él."- Dijo Rei de repente.-"Se cree que no se preocupa por nadie y que es bastante cruel, que sólo se centra en sus estudios y no hace el intento de tener amigos. No lo sé, es muy misterioso, nadie lo conoce realmente."-

-"Ah…esa es una buena idea para una historia. No exactamente igual a la tuya, pero sería interesante."- Comentó Nagisa, devorando la fresa de su rebanada de pastel.

-"Um…no tengo tiempo…es difícil escribir."- Susurró, mirando por el ventanal.

Algo en su interior saltaba, de sólo pensar en los hechos recientes.

…

-"¿Vienes aquí todos los días?"- Preguntó Rin bebiendo de su botella de agua.-"Oh, ya, si lo recuerdo. Te he visto pasar por aquí muchas veces."- Se contestó el mismo Y Haru asintió.-"¿Tienes algo que hacer después de la última clase? Realmente necesito despejarme."-

Lo dijo, quizás en un tono fastidiado.

-"Si, acabo de salir."-

Rin delineó una de esas pacíficas sonrisas y lo tomó del hombro.

-"Caminemos, entonces."-

…

-"Se ve que te gusta dibujar."- Exhaló el pelirrojo, hojeando su cuaderno con mucho detenimiento.-"Increíble, ¿sabes? Me enteré de que mañana estará la inauguración de la segunda exposición de los mejores de artes visuales, cuando vi tu nombre ahí en el cartel me sorprendí."-

-"Puedes ir si quieres."- Se encogió de hombros, obteniendo una sonrisa leve de Rin.

-"Oh…si hubiera sabido de esto me hubieras llamado la atención, para al menos haber hecho una buena pose."-

Haruka dio un pequeño salto y casi se ahoga con el agua, Rin se burló en un bufido. Estaba seguro de haberlo hecho en la libreta que tenía en casa. Con esfuerzo, miró a Rin abochornado, pero sin demostrarlo. Rin miraba entretenido la página con su persona plasmada en ella.

-"Oye, no te avergüences, que quedó genial, nunca nadie me había dibujado, al menos que no me haya enterado."- Soltó una breve carcajada y se miraron fijo por unos momentos.

-"No estoy avergonzado."-

-"Ajá."- Se levantó un poco y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, sacando un boleto.-"Oye, ya que tú me invitaste debo compensarte. Ve al concierto de demostración, hoy a las ocho. Más te vale que estés ahí."

-"Iré."-

…

No sabe qué hacer, ya lleva tres mudas de ropa y ni una le complace. Piensa que con la primera es suficiente, pero luego no puede evitar sentirse inseguro "¿Y si me veo mal?". Esto no es común. Resignado elige cualquier cosa que no se vea demasiado casual, para al menos encajar un poco.

El concierto es en el auditorio de la universidad.

Camina por las calles a paso rápido porque se da cuenta de que ya casi es la hora y no le pidió a Rin el programa del evento, así que no sabe en qué momento saldrá el.

En la entrada aún lo dejan pasar, va y se sienta en uno de los asientos del final.

-"¿Cuándo sale mi hermano?"-

-"Es el último. Realmente espero que lo haga bien, sería un desperdicio."-

-"El es genial, seguro que si."-

Haruka mira de reojo a las personas a su lado. Una mujer mayor y una chica, quizás un par de años menor que él. Ella tenía el cabello y los ojos rojos. Como Rin.

Haruka no sabe en qué momento dejó de prestar atención en lo que pasaba en el escenario, sólo escuchaba las pláticas de ellas dos, como si no importaran en lo más mínimo los estudiantes anteriores a Rin. Cuando pronunciaron el nombre del pelirrojo, corrió su vista y ahí lo vio. Con un traje negro sin corbata, haciendo una reverencia antes de colocarse el violín bajo la barbilla.

La impresión de su música le provocaba la misma sensación de cuando lo escuchó tocar por primera vez, algo que antes no había pasado. Y su corazón se desbocó cuando Rin alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Haciéndole temblar.

_Basta, Rin._

Cuando todo concluyó, las mujeres que antes habían estado a su lado se dispararon al pelirrojo. Con la más chica jaloneándole del brazo y dando saltitos infantiles. Haruka se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí. Bajó a las jardineras y se sentó en una banca, intentando descifrar sobre el porqué no se iba todavía.

-"Ey, Haru."- Su voz ronca le puso los pelos de punta y le correspondió la mirada.-"Me alegra que hayas venido, si no fuera por ti todo esto no hubiera tenido ningún objetivo."-

Trató de ignorar las ideas que se acumularon en su mente con esa frase.

-"¿Qué hay de tu familia?"-

Se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo la cara tibia y la mano de Rin se pasó detrás de la nuca, suprimiendo un quejido.

-"Eso no importa, realmente."- Murmuró, exhalando con dificultad y después dejó escapar el aire, apretando su mano con fuerza alrededor del estuche de su instrumento.-"Tengo un favor que pedirte. Verás…yo no tengo un lugar para dormir esta noche, y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme."-

-"Tu madre debe estar preocupa…"-

Pero Rin lo interrumpió de inmediato, negando con su mano rápidamente.

-"No, olvídalo, esto fue repentino y entiendo que dudes en ayudarme. Descuida, buscaré algún cuarto en el que pueda quedarme."-

-"Puedes quedarte en casa."-

Rin estaba exaltado, eso lo notaba. Hablaba muy rápido y tenía las manos inquietas, sentía que tenía que ayudarlo. Él le preocupaba.

…

-"Peleé con mi mamá."- Dijo Rin.-"Ella no estaba satisfecha en lo más mínimo con mi presentación, que no era suficiente y nada motivador. Me dijo que debía ser más serio y encerrarme en mi cuarto a practicar la mitad del día, que eso hacen los músicos de verdad, los que aman la música."- Haruka le pasó un vaso con agua y se acomodó en su cama, mirando y asintiendo.-"Me tiene harto. Cuando tenía diez años, un día le dije que me gustaría tocar el violín, como mi papá. Al día siguiente ella ya había comprado uno de buena calidad y me había contratado un maestro privado. Me sentía feliz, porque en esos momentos creía que a mí la música me gustaba mucho, y me gustaba ver feliz a mi mamá. Pero ella se volvió más estricta, ella no me obligaba a quedarme a tocar, pero me decía todo un sermón sobre por qué yo no era digno de ser músico y entonces la culpa me ganaba y me quedaba en casa, haciendo que mis amigos se alejaran de mi."-

Rin suspiró y se removió inquieto en su futón, con Haru mirándolo fijamente desde la cama. El pelirrojo sonrió amargo, y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-"¿Ya ves, Haru? Mi vida y yo somos unos mezquinos."-

-"¿A ti te gusta?"-

Rin se reincorporó hacia Haru, sin comprender.

-"Que si te gusta la música, tocar."-

-"Que si me gusta…"- Repitió, chasqueando la lengua.-"No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Siento que lo hago por costumbre, ¿realmente la música es para mí, es lo que quiero?"

-"A mí me gusta pintar. Y no me veo haciendo otra cosa."-

Su acompañante dio un sobresalto y formó una sonrisa.

-"Y lo haces bien, demasiado bien."-Rio.

El de ojos azules trastabilló su mirada a otro lado, no pudiendo quitarla por completo del rostro sonriente de la otra persona.

-"Necesitas una motivación, una inspiración."-

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, luciendo aterrado con los ojos clavados en el techo. Entonces movió su mirada a Haru, que seguía sin comprender.

-"Tengo una vaga y extraña sensación desde hace un buen tiempo, y, ¿una inspiración? Seguro que no me crees, pero creo tenerla ya…"-Susurró, barriéndolo con esa mirada que le provocaba escalofríos.-"Es lo más raro que me ha pasado hasta ahora, estoy seguro de que no puedo pensar de otra forma. Ya te lo diré en algún momento, cuando esté comprobado de si es recíproco."

-"¿Recíproco? ¿De qué hablas?"-

Rin se rió, recostándose en su lugar por completo y estirando la cobija hasta cubrir su cuello.

-"Buenas noches, Haru."-

Haruka se quedó con las palabras atrancadas en su garganta, desmañado de emitir un solo sonido siquiera inteligible. Quería decirle que él sentía lo mismo desde que le conoció, pero quizá no era el momento, y sólo quizá, se estaba equivocando.

Tal vez, el hablaba de otra persona y lo que Haruka pensaba y sentía, era unilateral.

…

Música, una pequeña preparación para un suicidio ritual le devolvía el color al rostro. Algo vence al pánico, y es la sonrisa y miradas ebullicientes que le ofrece Rin mientras toca el violín. Haruka se endereza y pasa el lienzo sobre la superficie, ¿cómo lo hizo? Mientras la pintura tomaba forma él se daba cuenta de una correspondencia extraña, como si ambos supieran de una verdad que no era necesario explicarse en palabras.

Se siente libre.

-"Debo buscar un departamento."- Le dijo de la nada.-"No puedo seguir aquí molestándote, ya pasaron dos semanas."

Haruka lo mira sorprendido, y siente una presión en el pecho que no sabe describir.

-"Está bien, puedes quedarte lo que quieras."-

"No."- Mueve la cabeza, tomando la parte inferior del arco y comenzando a aflojarlo para luego guardarlo junto al violín.-"Siento que me estoy aprovechando, Haru. Y el problema contigo es que eres demasiado amable conmigo. Quien sabe a cuantos hayas alojado ya antes."- Frunció el ceño, lanzando una mirada intranquila hacia su persona.

-"Tú eres el único."- Murmuró, notando como Rin abría los ojos y cerraba la boca.-"Quédate. Además, necesitarás conseguir un empleo para pagar el departamento. Mejor consigue un trabajo para ayudarme a pagar las cuentas de mi casa."-

Lo dijo, pero no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado.

-"Haru…"-

Rin se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa rebosante en su alivianado rostro. Quizá, no importaba si Rin quería a alguien más, pensó por un momento.

Una semi sonrisa comenzó a proyectarse en su cara cuando Rin le acarició el cabello y le miraba fijamente, dominando su mente de nuevo, pero se detuvo incluso antes de ser completada, quedándose aterrado cuando un desconocido pesar se acrecentaba en su pecho.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-

-"No…no es nada."-

La mirada que le dedicó fue insegura, como si estuviera manifestando su culpa, pero tal vez, era imaginación de Haru.

…

-"Estás hechizado, es tan claro."- Suelta Nagisa enfatizando dramáticamente sus palabras y continúa bebiendo su soda.

-"¿Qué? ¿Hechizado? No lo digas así, Nagisa. Haru podría tomarlo literal."- Dijo Makoto haciendo una sonrisa mal formada.-"Lo que Nagisa quiere decir es que…bueno, lo que sientes por Rin…"-

-"Es que lo más probable es que quedaste prendado de él porque, tú sabes, los vampiros eligen a sus parejas para toda la eternidad y se conocen en situaciones raras, y entonces es tu destino vivir con él por siempre mientras te…"-

-"¡Nagisa!"-

-"Nagisa-kun, por favor. "- Rei se subió los lentes por encima del puente de su nariz y se dirigió a un mal orientado Haru.-"Haruka-sempai, estás enamorado."-

¿Enamorado?

Enamorado.

Se quedó amedrentado, mientras las voces de sus amigos se hacían más lejanas, incapaz de prestar atención. Encrispado, y con la mirada prendada en el techo de la habitación se mordió las mejillas interiormente y un vacío prolongado se formó en su acongojado pecho.

-"¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está él? ¿No se estaba quedando aquí contigo?"-

Haruka reaccionó al escuchar mencionarlo, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-"No lo sé…hace días que tomó sus cosas y se fue."-

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no se te había ocurrido decirlo! ¿Qué pasa con él?"-

Es como si todo lo que hubiera estado guardando en su interior, fuera demostrado por los reclamos de sus amigos. Con el ceño fruncido y lanzando exclamaciones fuertes e innecesarias. No había visto a Rin hacía casi una semana, y eso lo tenía vuelto loco, al menos muy dentro de él. Y es que, él no era un experto en sentimientos.

No lo era, pero la simple existencia de Rin lo inquietaba, sobretodo…_cuando no estaba con él._

…

_Y es que, esa idea de seguirle el juego ya no era tan desagradable. Rin era de esas personas a las que no se pueden convencer con tan sólo unas palabras, y las palabras no eran su fuerte. Se sentía ahogado, era una sensación en la garganta, que casi le impedía hablar y ver a los ojos de Rin a la vez._

_-"No tengo tiempo, Haruka. Ahora mismo debo ir a casa y no puedo quedarme aquí a hablar de cosas que no son importantes, ¿de acuerdo? Adios"-_

_Y esa, fue la tercera vez que su pecho se comprimió, estallando un sentimiento desagradable en las cuatro cavidades de su corazón._

…

Era como si sus pasos, inconscientes, lo guiaran hasta allí, burlándose de su andar lánguido y entrecortado. A lo lejos, a unos metros, divisa la silueta que tanto anhela ver, con esos ojos endemoniados y rubís, mirándolo fijamente. Se para frente a él, mientras el pelirrojo permanece recargado en el tronco del árbol, adoptando una expresión de indiferencia que Haru trataba de no tomar tanto en cuenta.

Esa que tenía desde hace algún tiempo, cada que se lo encontraba, evitándolo con brusquedad y nada de tacto. Quiere saber qué pasa, y también quiere saber porqué le duele tanto.

Se siente sólo estos días.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

Exclama, con esa actitud tosca que lo caracteriza ante los demás, pero notando que hoy hay algo inusual. El viento choca contra su cara, revolviendo su cabello y dejando su cara fría, muy fría y darse cuenta también, de que los arboles comienzan a deshojarse, lentamente. Están casi en invierno.

-"Rin…"- Murmura, con la cabeza gacha, acomodando se la bufanda hasta tapar más arriba de su nariz.-"¿Qué has estado haciendo?"-

En realidad, no sabe a qué fue y mucho menos que va a decir. Rin enarca una ceja y un suspiro se escapa de su boca, alejando sus ojos a algún lugar.

-"Nada importante, estoy ocupado últimamente. De hecho, ahora no puedo estar aquí, debo ir a…"-

-"Rin."-

El pelirrojo detiene su mirada en los ojos azules de Haru, conteniendo la respiración y los puños encrespados.

Antes, Haru tiene un mal presentimiento, y es como si dejara de sentir cuando Rin dice sus primeras palabras.

-"Me casaré pronto."- Dijo al fin, acabando con sus anhelaciones de golpe.-"Mi madre me llamó y me dijo que debía presentarme a mi prometida, esa que mi padre había elegido para mí desde que nací. Me dijo que debo hacerlo, porque eso hubiera querido él y eso le prometió antes de morir."- Y continuó lo último sin mirarlo a los ojos, y siendo rápido.-"Y es que, no sé, tal vez no lo entiendas pero creo que hasta ahora ya no puedo seguir hablando contigo, lo siento Haruka."-

Las hojas…están mustias y tristes. El viento es helado y arremete contra su cuerpo con una fuerza cruel, pero quizás, eso no importa ahora, que da vuelta sobre sus propios pies y da un paso al frente, caminando al lado contrario. Sin emitir sonido alguno y con los pies torpes y casi temblándole.

No quiere sentir nada.

Se pregunta qué es eso del amor. Cuánto tiene que pasar para que te enamores de alguien, si es tan rápido como un amor a primera vista o tan lento y nada presuroso como una amistad añeja de años. Cómo te debes sentir, como actúas, si se siente bien o tienes algún dolor y temblores por todo el cuerpo. Porque eso es lo que siente ahora. ¿Puedes enamorarte en menos de un mes? ¿Es posible? Supone que cada caso puede ser diferente, y si es lo que comienza a captar, según Nagisa, él estaría enamorado.

Irreparablemente enamorado.

El amor antes era innecesario y podía vivir conforme con nada de eso. Pensó que tampoco era bueno eso de enamorarse, porque quedabas dependiendo de la compañía de alguien y no eres nada si no está junto a ti, si no te corresponde, si no te tiene un poco de cariño o si sólo te trata esquivamente.

Por eso quiere llorar.

Y siente pesado el cuerpo, con mucho frío.

A sus espaldas, unos trotes rápidos y casi desesperados están a punto de alcanzarlo, extendiendo sus brazos para finalmente envolverlos alrededor del cuerpo más bajo, comprimiendo y siendo incapaz de soltarlo. Aligerando el agarre sólo para darle la vuelta y apretujarlo con más seguridad, estampando su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-"Rin…"-

Haru murmura, sorprendido y exaltado, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo y conteniendo la respiración. Comienza a murmurar contra su cuerpo, y siente sus labios moverse por encima de su bufanda.

-"Jodida mierda, ¿qué debo hacer? No puedo, maldita sea, no puedo…Haru…"-

Rin toma su rostro entre ambas manos, obligándose a mirarle. Con los ojos tambaleantes y lagrimeantes. Y en ese instante, en el que se miran a los ojos, es como si sólo pudiese verlo a él, no importa lo que haya alrededor o cuanta gente los mire, su mirada y su atención sólo las acapara él. Ambos luciendo tan débiles y expuestos, como si pudiesen adivinar lo que hay en los ojos contrarios.

Sus narices se rozan y los latidos incrementan, calentándole el cuerpo. Sus cálidos alientos chocan entre si, y entonces Rin se apresura y apresa el labio inferíor de Haru entre los suyos.

Y entonces, ambos saben que están perdidos, completamente perdidos.

…

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale continuación? **

**Lo cierto es que me la he pasado escribiendo historias de comedia y con protagonistas muy miserables, pero esta vez quise irme a algo un poco más "romántico", es lo primero que escribo enteramente de este género.**

**Y también, estoy trabajando ya en la segunda parte, pero si no hay aceptación, obviamente no lo subo x3**

**Y les aviso, para los que sigan alguna de mis historias, que me tardaré en actualizar puesto que la próxima semana recién entro a clases, y ya no tendré mucho tiempo, ¡pero no las abandonaré! Sólo intenten tenerme un poquito de paciencia, ¿okay? xD**

**Espero sus comentarios **** ¡Marrie los quiere!**


End file.
